girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM6
"Yotsuba's Great Strategy for Mother's Day!" (ヨツバの母の日大作戦！; Yotsuba no Haha no Hi Daisakusen!) is the 6th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 108th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. The 3 Phantomirage hold a great strategy meeting to plan a surprise Mother's Day for Yotsuba's mother, Ichiba, who is always busy at work. However, the Reverse Police arrive at the flower store where Yotsuba's mother works and turns her florist into an Ikenaier. Yotsuba and the others transform into Phantomirage to save her mother and the florist! Minoru leaves to buy ingredients for Mother's Day specials. Kumachi doesn't know what Mother's Day is so the girls explain. Phandy suddenly says that his gift is shoulder massage tickets. Yotsuba is surprised that he calls his mom Mamandy. She might not prepare a gift because her mom works at a flower shop and is busier than normal on Mother's Day. Last year, she and Nanoha prepared a gift but her mom had to work late. Kokomi and Saki convince her that this year is different. Yotsuba's mom, Kazuha, is making a special effort because she wants to surprise Yotsuba with one of her favorite foods, cabbage rolls. Kazuha suddenly hears a voice (Kokomi). It turns out that the three girls were hiding with the kakureru key so that they can figure out the perfect gift. They follow her to another store where she is looking for kids clothing. She returns to the flower shop where she apologizes to her coworker, Kaori. She took a long break because she feels bad for leaving too many responsibilities to her daughters. It seems Yotsuba figured out the perfect gift. Kaori has hay fever, even though it's the wrong season. She still manages to do a good job of helping customers. Officer Magyaku Reverse Arrests her into sakanaiya, causing her to hate flowers. Phantomirage arrive, but she turns into a flower and hides. Yotsuba uses zoom key and after a 10 second interactive game, they find her because of her sneeze. She throws a flower at them but they counterattack by throwing more flowers to decorate her hair. This distracts her and they use finale to save her. A lot of fans have gathered because of PhantoMirage, so the shop sells out faster than normal. Kaori offers to take care of closing so that Kazuha can spend time with her daughters. Chief Gyanne gets a call from her mom, Mamanne (46 years old). She lies about her work and love life so that her mom won't worry. It seems they have a good relationship. * Yotsuba's mom, Kazuha, is always busy because she works at a flower shop. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne Others # Kumachi # Phandy # Ichiba Shizuki Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Trivia # Gyanne and her mom start their phone conversation with Shimo Shimo, the reverse of the normal Japanese way, Moshi Moshi. Category:Phantomirage Episodes